Harry Potter soundtracks
Music used for Harry Potter series First heard in Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone *'Hedwig's ThemeHarry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film)'' - This is the main theme used for the Harry Potter movies. It is associated with Harry, Hedwig and magic, often performed by celesta. The first portion of the track "Hedwig's Theme" comprises this theme.MIDI sequence *'''Family Portrait - This theme is heard when Harry is thinking of his parents or when he sees them (as in the Mirror of Erised sequence), and in grand statements during "A Change of Season" and "Leaving Hogwarts”. *'The Dursley's Theme' - A Tuba like theme played in Philosopher's Stone and Chamber of Secrets. In Philosopher's Stone as Uncle Vernon tears a Hogwarts letter and in Chamber of Secrets as Vernon drills bars on Harry's window. *'Harry's Theme' - Sounding similar to the family theme, this is associated with Harry and his friendship with Ron and Hermione. It is the more prominent theme heard in "Harry's Wondrous World". Also heard in Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. *'Nimbus 2000' - Fluttery and sweeping theme associated with the Nimbus 2000 and flying. The second portion of the track "Hedwig's Theme" is based on this theme, and a more bombastic version is heard in "The Quidditch Match". Also heard in Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets and Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. * Voldemort's Theme - Theme associated with the Dark Lord Voldemort - this is the longer, rising theme heard in "The Quidditch Match" and "The Face of Voldemort", after Voldemort's face is revealed. *'You-Know-Who's Theme' - Theme associated with the Dark Lord Voldemort - this is different to the other Voldemort theme; it is primarily performed by low winds or brass and appears in "The Face of Voldemort" just before Voldemort's face is revealed, as Quirrell is unravelling his turban. *'The Stone Motif' - This is the three-note motif associated with the Philosopher's Stone, sometimes wrongly identified as another of Voldemort's themes. Though it is used in Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets for general danger or mystery, a significant part of that score was adapted by William Ross from the first film and so not considered thematically correct. This motif heavily features in the track "The Face of Voldemort" and the climax of "The Gringott's Vault" * Diagon Alley - Played in Diagon Alley, though does not heard in the original released film (only the album). *'Magic Community' - A festive theme heard in the film during the Diagon Alley sequence and later entering the Great Hall. Neither can be heard on the album, though a variation appears at the end of "Platform Nine-and-Three-Quarters and Journey to Hogwarts" just after Hogwarts is first revealed. *'Hogwarts Theme' - A noble, brass-oriented theme associated with Hogwarts. A grander, more exciting version of this theme is used for Quidditch. *'Quidditch' - Fanfare theme played during the Quidditch matches. The "B" theme is an adaptation of the "Hogwarts" theme. *Christmas at Hogwarts - Played when winter arrives. *'Forest Motif' - Ominous string motif associated with the Dark Forest. *'Dark Motif' - Played at the intro of Philosopher's Stone and in Chamber of Secrets, The Intro of Arrival of Baby Harry. First heard in Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets * The Chamber of SecretsHarry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film) motif - The Chamber theme is not actually heard in the film very often, but notably on the discovery of the writing on the wall and inside the Chamber itself. * Fawkes the Phoenix - A beautiful and heroic theme related to Dumbledore's pet phoenix. * Gilderoy Lockhart - A pompous, comedic theme heard a few times in the movie when Gilderoy Lockhart appears. Strings and harpsichord primarily play it. * Dobby the House Elf - A light, quirky but tender theme employing woodwinds and strings. *'Moaning Myrtle' - Chromatic, rising theme primarily performed by women's vocals, associated with the ghost Myrtle. It becomes quite playful, later played by winds. *'The Flying Car' - A rhythmic, playful motif played when the Weasley's flying car is flown to Hogwarts and later escapes to the Forest. *'The Spiders' - A descending string motif associated with the spiders, in particular the Acromantulas living in the Forest. It comprises 8-note phrases, suggesting the legs of a spider. First heard in Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban * Double TroubleHarry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film) - a distinctly Renaissance-sounding choral piece. The Renaissance style is created using period instruments such as the recorder and harpsichord and the limited range of the melody. The children's choir used is the London Oratory School Schola. http://musicby.jw-music.net/midi/doubletrouble.mid * Buckbeak's theme - A majestic, "soaring" theme largely using strings. It is heard twice in the film; when Harry first rides Buckbeak and later when he and Hermione rescue Sirius. * A Window to the Past - A poignant theme used to represent the last connections to Harry's family, most notably Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, making heavy use of period instruments such as the recorder and harpsichord. http://musicby.jw-music.net/midi/windowpast.mid *'The Patronus' - Sung by an ethereal chorus, more a chord progression than actual motif or theme. Associated with the "Expecto Patronum" spell, it is poignantly layered with the "Past" theme during the climax of the film. *'The Dark Omen motif' - An ominous four-note motif associated with the Grim or Sirius Black in his animal form, notably heard in "Quidditch, Third Year" and "The Knight Bus" *'Peter Pettigrew's Theme' - An eerie harpsichord motif, it only consists of three notes though the first is repeated several times. It is not heard at all on the soundtrack album, but is frequently associated with Peter Pettigrew in the film. The two most significant themes of the movie are Double Trouble (inspired by the infamous cauldron scene in William Shakespeare's Macbeth) and A Window to the Past. The score for PoA film relied less heavily on thematic material and more on stand-alone pieces, unlike the first two scores. These include "The Knight Bus", "Aunt Marge's Waltz", "The Whomping Willow" and "Quidditch, Third Year", among others. First heard in Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire * Hogwart's MarchHarry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film) - Heard before and after the Maze Sequence. * Hogwart's Hymn - Chorale for Strings. * Beauxbatons Theme - Theme associated with the Beauxbatons School and Madame Maxime. * The Quidditch World Cup - Themes for the Irish / Bulgarian (also used for Durmstrang) Quidditch Team. * Harry's\Cho's Theme - New theme representing Harry, it appears notably as Harry asks Cho out to the Yule Ball and during Priori Incantatem as the echo of his parents rise from Voldemort's wand. * The Goblet of Fire - Main motif of the Score, a rising minor key and very ominous theme. * Golden Egg - Theme for the First Task. Heard during the First Task and before the Quidditch World Cup. First heard in Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix Nicholas Hooper's score for the fifth film relied far less on a thematic approach, instead favouring incidental and atmospheric music. In March and April of 2007, Hooper and the London Chamber Orchestra recorded nearly two hours of music at Abbey Road Studios in London. The score, like the film and book, is said to be darker than previous installments in the series. To emphasise this, the two new main themes reflect the sinister new character Dolores Umbridge, and Lord Voldemort's invasion of Harry's mind. #'Professor UmbridgeHarry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' - Theme for the new Ministry-appointed Defence Against the Dark Arts Teacher/High Inquisitor Dolores Umbridge. Comprises two sections; the first a descending motif in high winds and glockenspiel accompanied by heavy brass and the secondary part a pompous, rising march. As the score progresses the theme becomes more ominous, reflecting the true nature of the cruel and callous Umbridge. #'''Possession - A slow, rising motif representing Voldemort's slow and calculated possession of Harry. Others are: *'Fireworks' - A semi-rock modern music theme used for the Weasley Twins' departure while Dolores Umbridge takes the headmistress position in Hogwarts. *'Dumbledore's Army' - Theme for the Dumbledore's Army. First heard when the Hogwart's students in Hog's head sign up to assemble the Army. *'Flight of the Order of the Phoenix' - Another prominent theme represents the Order of the Phoenix. *'The Ministry of Magic' - A great Japanese Taiko drum was used for a deeper sound in the percussion. *'Loved Ones and Leaving' - Nicholas Hooper used three seemingly separate sections: the first is a sad and desolate theme representing the pain of Sirius's death, secondly a rather quirky theme apparently acknowledging Luna Lovegood and lastly, the ending part - a great finish full of lush strings, warm brass, decorated with recurring piccolo, flute and violin ostinati. 'Half-Blood Prince' film score Nicholas Hooper, who also composed the film score for the previous Harry Potter film, will compose this film score. 'Deathly Hallows' film score John Williams declared that it is most probable he will return for the final two films.John Williams hopes to return for final 'Potter' Songs * House Ghosts of Hogwarts Christmas Song - A ghostly tune included on the soundtrack of the Philosopher's Stone. * Double Trouble - Choir tune inspired by a scene from Shakespeare's Macbeth. * A Winter's Spell - Choir tune briefly heard in Hogsmeade as sung by a small group of street performers. * This Is The Night - Rock tune inspired by the Yule Ball Dance. * Do The Hippogriff - Rock tune inspired by the Yule Ball Dance. * Magic Works - Soft rock tune inspired by the Yule Ball Dance. * Merpeople's Song - Black Lake clue inspired by the song from the Golden Egg. We can hear this on the track entitled "Underwater Secrets". The movie soundtracks listing * Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (Music composed and conducted by John Williams) * Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (Music composed by John Williams, adapted and conducted by William Ross) * Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (Music composed and conducted by John Williams) * Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (Music by Patrick Doyle) * Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (Music by Nicholas Hooper) * Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (Music by Nicholas Hooper) Other Harry Potter music Video game composer Jeremy Soule composed the score for the first four Harry Potter video games and for Harry Potter: Quidditch World Cup. Even if he used little material from Williams' scores, he stayed in the fanfarish magical style of the movies and created new themes evolving through the four games. His use of choirs, particularly in the third score, gives a gigantic aspect to the music. More recently, James Hannigan has stepped in on the series, scoring the Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix video game. Also using epic choirs are the companies that create the music for Harry Potter's movie trailers. Music by X-Ray Dog, Immediate Music, Brand X Music, Pfeifer Broz. Music, Two Steps from Hell and Audiomachine, along with John Williams's "Hedwig's Theme" can be heard in the different trailers. The first two movies used adaptions of John Williams's themes by Brand-X Music. The third movie features both music by John Williams and original Brand-X Music cues. The fourth movie uses John Williams's, Patrick Doyle's and Brand X Music's music, as well as cues by Immediate Music and X-Ray Dog. The fifth movie's trailer scores used cues by X-Ray Dog, Pfeifer Broz. Music, Audiomachine, Brand-X Music and Two Steps from Hell as well as both the original Hedwig's hTeme and a new adaptation. The sixth movie uses John Williams's Hedwig's Theme and Apparition on the Train, as well as cues from Brand-X Music and X-Ray Dog. Notes and references Category:Harry Potter music Category:Music Category:Real world Category:Soundtracks from Harry Potter Films